Mechanical breakup buttons have been used as spray buttons meeting the requirements for reduced diameter of sprayed particles of aerosol content and for spraying of the content in a wide range. Such a mechanical breakup button is known as a mechanism in which a rotational force is imparted to the content in the vicinity of a spray orifice and the content is sprayed from the spray orifice, thereby spraying fine and uniform particles. This type of mechanical breakup button is particularly effective when the spraying agent is a compressed gas. A known example of conventional mechanical breakup buttons is the one in which a variety of measures are taken such that a tip inserted into the depression of the spray button is provided and a spraying liquid passage is formed in the circumferential surface of the tip, thereby the content is sprayed at a wide angle from the spray orifice while being rotated, from a groove formed in the front end of the tip or the inner surface of the nozzle body via the rotation chamber (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2).